1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage container holders and, more particularly, to devices that are removably secured to a tank portion of a motorcycle, and that removably receive food and beverage containers therein.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many types of storage devices are available for attachment to motorcycles. These include containers designed for storing items for long periods of time. Other container types are basically a holder with straps for items that won't spill. Still other holding device designs are for mounting to stationary exercise bikes. Examples of these and other prior art storage and/or holder devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,274; 3,938,719; 3,944,009; 4,059,207; 4,260,085; 4,469,256; 4,750,658; 4,974,765; 5,190,376; 5,423,509; 5,664,718; and German Patent 555,689. None provide a device that is removably secured to a motorcycle, and capable of removably receiving a container therein while the motorcycle is moving. A need is present for a device that allows an individual to drink from a container, then safely return the container to a holder removably secured to a moving motorcycle, until the individual again retrieves the container.